


Im Sorry

by WriterRissa



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Acceptance, F/M, Fake Character Death, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship, Gang Violence, Kidnapping, Lies, Murder, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterRissa/pseuds/WriterRissa
Summary: Four Months without Jughead and Two months after her sisters deat. Betty Cooper has been through a lot, but she has only grown as a person. What will happen when Jughead finds out the Truth of what happened on Labor Day





	Im Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this drama! Leave kudos and comments. Im sure we all hate Sabrina but we need a good bitch

 

Chapter 1 

 

It had been four months since Jughead Jones broke up with Betty Cooper and two months since Polly left the twins to Betty. It had been two months since Betty Cooper set foot in Riverdale High. Betty was telling everyone she could handle going back for their senior year and she really could. What she was not ready for was the fact that the boy who broke her heart and is still in love with is also back. No one had told her that Southside High had closed down. Not Kevin, not Veronica, and not Archie. Betty was ready for it in the end because the past two months had changed her.

 

Now she was the Betty Cooper that wore her hair down and the person who wore dark colors. She was no longer someone who wore pastels and her so called iconic Betty Cooper ponytail. She was guarded, but still had a kind and warm heart for anyone. She was someone to be dealt with and couldn’t be pushed aside so easily.

 

Had the darkness inside her won? Or, did she accept it and let it become apart of her she embraced?

 

It was the question he wanted to know as he held her gaze in the hallway on the way to class. He loved her, he cherished her, but her life came before his love because he couldn’t live or risk living without her. She was his everything she will always have his heart. He in that moment just wanted to make love to her and give her everything she had always made him feel.

 

“Betty, EARTH TO BETTY COOPER” Kevin yelled as he followed her gaze to the boy who broke her heart. When Kevin saw what she was looking at, he swore the look he gave Jughead would have ended every war.

 

Kevin pulled Betty into the lobby to go get her class schedule and was making her stop staring at the boy who broke her heart. Kevin knew that their passion and love for each other was something that could start a war. He knew it was the indescribable love. The kind that he hope he got. He was mad at Jughead, but he could also telling that the last thing Jug had wanted to do was break Betty.

 

“Here if you class schedule and your schedule for meeting with Mrs.Francis.” Weatherbee was elastic that she favorite student was back.

 

“Do i have to meet with her,” Betty whimpered “ I really am better!”

 

“Im afraid it is in the school best interest that you go. Now get to class”

 

Betty’s first few classes were easy, and she was looking forward to this particular one. Betty already knew that her friends would be in her third and last periods of the day, so she was looking forward to seeing V and Arch. She didn’t really want the attention or want to feel like she needed people to be there with her all the time, but she was very grateful. When she got to English class, she wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. She was in the class with Jughead. She felt a little better when she saw Ronnie and Archie. She took a seat front of Kevin and sat in the middle of the Ronnie and Arch.

 

“Betty nice to have you back!How are you doing?” Mrs. Dean had to be one of the most nosey teachers in Riverdale.

 

Betty annoyed responded, “Im doing ok, but I have to see t-”

 

“Jughead Jones long time no see.” A girl burst in the class room with 2 men behind her looking like they would kill for her.

 

“Sabrina” Jughead said with a hint of annoyance in his voice, “I thought you were on the run.”

 

“Excuse me but you cannot be in here without permission!” The teacher all but yelled

 

Sabrina pulled an intimidating face “Get her out of here!”

 

“Ryan, go make sure they are civil” Jughead ordered one of his men. Ryan got up and did as his king said.

 

Jughead walked to where Sabrina was standing and pinned her against the wall. All you could see was the anger and vengeance in his eyes. Sabrina smiled like she was enjoying every part of it.

 

“Still a hot head I can see. I wonder do you still got the moves in the bedroom” Betty went cold as the blondheaded girl finished her statement.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know. What are you doing in my school anyway?” Jughead said in rage as he thought about Betty being in the room.

“I found her and I know how to get her back.”Jughead in shock let go of Sabrina and started to pace. He wants her to be telling the truth, but how can he trust her after everything.

 

Sweets,Toni, Joaquin, and Fangs all stood up at the statement. They knew what was rushing around their leader’s mind. They were worried that she was lying, but they knew she wouldn’t ask coming back if she was absolutely sure. Sabrina was wanted dead by the Ghoulies and she would never risk herself.

 

“I will tell you where she is if -and only if- you promise me protection and allow me to wear the skin and the crown” Sabrina retorted when she saw the look in their eyes.

 

“Jughead, you can’t.”Sweet Pea spoke

  
“He has to it is his sister and it his choice!” Toni said knowing Jughead would die inside if he didn’t take the chance.

 

“Fine, but I will not listen to any demand that comes out of her mouth!” Joaquin drawled while the rest nodded in agreement.

 

“Shut up! Juggie we have to leave now.” Betty felt disguised when she said the word.

 

“You can wait 10 minutes! We have to do it”

 

“Can we go to the Park.” Jughead got the ‘shut up the come on’ look from Toni “I know. You do it where you got asked and where you have someone who has known you since birth! It still sucks!” Jughead ranted.

 

Jughead took his beanie off. He went off to the front of the class and said, “ Archie, do you accept Sabrina Spellman to be my queen?”

 

“No!”

 

“Archie please it is my sister!”

 

Archie knew what Jughead had to do. He knew what he would have to do for his sister. He didn’t want Jughead to do it with Sabrina and he didn’t want Betty to see. In the end he said it because he saw the pain in his best friends eyes. “Yes”

 

“What the fuck is going on” Veronica exclaimed, but she did not get one answer.

 

Jughead went back to Sabrina and took his shirt and beanie off. The class could see that he had a sword going down his back with a snake curving that said **_‘ For those I love, I shall sacrifice’._** He had the serpent tattoo on his shoulder. A crown on his back shoulder. A red and blue rose. He had three more in the front and his real name(though no one could see it).

 

Before anyone knew what going to happened Sabrina took off her shirt. Both she and Jughead kneeled in front off each.

 

“I swear you as my other. I promise to support, protect and rule beside you as one”

 

“I swear you as my other. I promise to support you, protect you, and rule beside you as one"

 

“If you are easy sick with blood i suggest you leave” Toni said as she handed Jug the knife. She expected everyone who wasn’t Archie or a Serpent to leave, but no one did. They were to interested to see how the Serpents lived.

 

Sabrina and Jughead spoke “I give you my blood, my soul, and my heart” Jughead cut his and Sabrina’s hand. Jughead put his hand on Sabrina’s tattoo and vice versa. Sabring and Jughead got up and put there hands together. “We share blood, mind, soul, and heart. Shall I give my love to another is when I shall die” they said in union. Betty wanted to break down into tears even though she knew he didn’t love her.

 

“ Now, to make this shit official kiss each other”Toni was luring her words because she wanted to kill Sabrina and now she was her queen.Also because she wanted it to be Betty with Jughead. Toni could see Betty’s heart break into tiny pieces at her words, but Toni knew it had to be done.

 

“WHAT!DAD DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THAT!” Jughead yelled. He wasn’t over Betty and now she had to watch him kiss this bitch.

 

“Neither you kiss her or she has to kiss the person who gave you permission”

 

Veronica stood up from her spot and have Jughead a look that could have rivaled his best, “OH,HELL TO THE NO!”

 

Jughead sucked up all he was feeling and kissed the devils creation for all he know. All he felt as he was doing it was anger, disgust, and how it didn’t feel right to kiss someone other then Betty. Sabrina melted into the kiss and wanted more as they kept on doing. She was about to deepen the kiss when Jughead pulled back and walked to collect his things.

 

“Toni your in charge of the boys. No one is to know that she is queen until I say so. Make sure my dad knows I won’t be home and I am staying Sabrina for tonight. Fangs you are to watch Malachai. As for Sweet Pea, Joaquin, and Toni you are to make sure Archie, Veronica, Kevin, and Betty are safe at all times and if they aren’t—”

 

“We know. Just go find Jelly and bring her home.” Toni turned slightly to face Sabrina and she said, “As for you don’t try anything on him.”

 

“I will try, but he is a GOD in bed. The things his hands and mou—”

 

“Lets go Sabrina” Jughead pushed Sabrina pass the doorway

 

“Don’t be so modest, Juggie” Sabrina said with a slap on his ass.

 

“NO TOUCHING! Remember Sabrina I know things too.”Toni vocalized with disgust 

 

Jughead left school with Sabrina by his side. Betty was dead inside by what she had witness, but she did not let anyone see her be weak. She kept her head up and got through the day until lunch came. She was already knew that no one would find out what happened in English because the serpents dealt with it. What she did not expect was to arrive and she see Archie, Kevin, Veronica, Sweet Pea, Toni, and Fangs talking and laughing with each other.

 

“You know you guys don’t have to watch us, right?”Betty sounded more harsh than she intended to be.

 

“Jughead gave us our jobs whether you like it or not and I don’t trust that blond bitch” Sweet Pea looked like he had just ate a lemon.

 

“Sweets she is our queen and Jughead’s fiancé. We have to treat her with respect.” Fangs didn’t realize what he said until it was too late.

 

“SHE IS HIS WHAT” Veronica didn’t think she heard right.

 

“When you ask someone to be you queen you are swearing life loyalty” Archie explained, “that is why when he asked me I said no and why they were against it.”

 

“So, that is why the other serpents can’t know” Kevin inquired putting the pieces together.

 

“Yep. Moving on Veronica, Betty and I will have a sleepover while Sweets and Fangs are on Archie—”

 

“I will be on Archie and Betty’s house until Handsome takes over” Joaquin replied with disinterest

 

“Why don’t I get anyone” Kevin whimpered a little jealous.

 

“You’re the sheriff’s son” uttered Toni

 

“Why are y’all putting this much attention on us? What are y’all afraid of?” Betty voiced with her journalistic tendencies poking through.

 

“Sabrina is dangerous and with Jug gone the Ghoulies might come after you guys and the people you care about” Sweet Pea expressed.

 

“Why aren’t people protecting you?” Betty questioned

 

“Because…if one of them kills us Jughead—” Sweet Pea stopped

 

“Jughead can kill their leader and if he doesn’t the serpents are named weak”Archie finished worried about his brother even though not by blood.

 

“They would never give him the chance.” Sweet Pea shared half there half in his thoughts .

 

“Why are you protecting me?” Betty asked because she was truly wanting to know.

 

“Because Jughead is in love with you.” What Kevin said made Betty’s heart skip a beat.

 

“If that were true why did he break up with me?” Betty was irritated that Kevin would even say that and her anger just took over before she could keep her mouth shut.

 

“Because I told him that I would kill you if he didn’t”

 

"What are you doing here!" Toni exclaimed 

 

"Im keeping the promise i made four months ago" Malachai said with a smirk

 

"What promise?" Archie spoke up

 

"Jughead told Malachai that he needed someone to protect Betty when he came after him and the deal Jughead made was that he would give up Betty." Toni said with a sigh of worry 

 

"So, he is trying to protect me. HE COULD HAVE DONE THAT WITHOUT BREAKING UP WITH ME!" Betty got up and ran away with tearing flooding her like a dam.

 

"Someone gonna go after that, i dont like cryin" malachai said befoe biting the stolen apple

 

 


End file.
